AFONÍA
by Fabiola Brambila
Summary: Al principio, Albiore, neófito Santo de Cefeo, pensaba que honrar la memoria de su maestro era su misión en la vida. Sin embargo, un oscuro secreto torcerá el cauce que lleva su existencia y lo llevará a sufrir el peor de los tormentos ¿Cómo hará el joven para imponerse a ese silencio obligado que le impide concretar el verdadero designio de su existir?


**__****Disclaimer****:**_ Todos los personajes y conceptos están sacados del maravilloso mundo de Masami Kurumada llamado Saint Seiya, un fandom que abandoné por causas de fuerza mayor por un tiempo, pero al que anhelaba volver._

* * *

**AFONÍA.**

_Por Fabiola Brambila._

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: **_

**LEYENDAS.**

* * *

Los ojos del niño estaban acostumbrados a ver aridez, rocas y polvo. Su corta vida había transcurrido entre estructuras de piedra engarzada que en lo único que se diferenciaban de las cuevas, era en que el hombre había echado mano de su ingenio para construirlas. No había comodidades y la decoración corría a cargo de la Naturaleza: nada más que el mar azul meciéndose en el horizonte, los crepúsculos y los amaneceres bruñendo cielo y tierra con los colores de las fraguas y la fauna, en toda la gama de los matices terrestres, manchando con el rojo de la sangre el sepia de la arena, en un eterno acechar y ocultarse que exige la aceleración de su existencia.

Por eso, la perfección y el orden del Santuario habían impactado con su delicada belleza los impresionables sentidos del niño. En su vocabulario no existían las palabras suficientes para recrear su majestuosidad para los oídos del público a los que relataría su experiencia. Le hubiera encantado ser Argos, a riesgo de que le llamaran monstruo, para que sus cien ojos captaran todas las maravillas que le rodeaban y que no podía apreciar por culpa de las prisas del Maestro.

¡Loadas sean las malas noticias que lo habían arrancado del banco de su cocina, donde pelaba patatas, y que lo habían llevado a pisar el mármol rosáceo del Partenón! Cierto que eran terribles y nefastas, sí, pero a Albiore, igual que al Maestro, no dejaba de alegrarle la oportunidad que la crisis ofrecía. Para ambos, de manera distinta, la fatalidad abría nuevos horizontes.

—¡Parecemos buitres! —protestaba Noesis con nerviosismo, sus largas zancadas marchaban a la par con las del Maestro—. Padre, no creo que sea el momento conveniente para que satisfagas tus ambiciones. Piensa en lo sensibles que están los ánimos de todos, nadie recibirá con buenos ojos tu tentativa.

El Maestro, con el largo cabello negro aleteando a su espalda y los ojos brillantes de avidez, sonrió con socarronería ante las palabras de su hijo.

—_Este_ —recalcó —es _el_ momento. Si quieres que una empresa tenga éxito, debes atacar cuando el oponente está trastornado.

Sus pasos los llevaron a enfrentarse a una puerta sólida bañada en oro, cincelada con ricos relieves que representaban pasajes mitológicos. Dos guardias apostados frente a ella ladraron un "¡alto!" y cruzaron las lanzas cuando vieron que la orden no mitigaba la inminencia del avance. El Maestro alzó las manos y el golpe a presión que guardaba en ellas mandó a los guardias volando. Sus lanzas chocaban contra el suelo al mismo tiempo que el Maestro abría las puertas con gesto prepotente.

En seguida, el niño vio a dos hombres. Uno estaba postrado, en solemne reverencia, a los pies de un estrado de alabastro que elevaba un trono donde el otro, un hombre altísimo, estaba sentado. Con sólo ver su regio porte y lo distinguido de su vestimenta, el niño lo justificaba de ocupar tan importante lugar. Justo cuando se estaba preguntando quién era tan augusto personaje, éste y su súbdito volvieron las cabezas al escuchar la estruendosa intromisión con la que entraban en el salón. De inmediato, Noesis hincó la rodilla en el suelo.

—¡El Patriarca! —cuchicheó agachando la cabeza e indicándole por señas que siguiera su ejemplo. El niño, ofuscado por tan inesperada revelación, se apresuró a imitarle con torpeza.

—¡Pero qué falta de respeto! —vociferó el hombre postrado —¿Quiénes son ustedes que osan interrumpir una audiencia con el Patriarca? ¿Es que no conocen los protocolos?

Con alarma, el niño se dio cuenta de que el Maestro avanzaba imperturbable hacia el Patriarca en vez de hacer caso a las acertadas protestas del hombre y presentar la reverencia de rigor.

—Glauco de Cefeo, Regente de la Isla Andrómeda, es quién —contestó el Maestro y su tono insolente no tranquilizó en lo más mínimo el nerviosismo del que el niño era presa—. Estos de aquí son mis discípulos y no hacen más que seguirme. Patriarca, creo que mi título me exime de pedirle que despache a este sujeto y me conceda una audiencia a la voz de ya.

El hombre se crispó ante la grosería. El Patriarca alzó aún más su cabeza y el niño notó, semiculta por las protecciones del yelmo, una máscara oscura carente de expresión.

—Ciertamente su petulancia es mucha, Caballero de Cefeo —la voz del Patriarca, grave, rasposa y fría, allanó cada rincón de la habitación debido al eco—. Le concederé la audiencia, no por la prepotencia con la que me lo exige, sino porque la prudencia así lo manda. Como están las cosas, no convienen las rencillas entre nuestro grupo y a lo que veo Melandro, aquí presente, está más que presto a hacer respetar su presencia y la prioridad a la que tiene derecho.

—¿Entonces por qué, Gran Maestro? —reclamó el tal Melandro, girándose hacía el Patriarca —¿Por qué permite este atropello?

—¡Melandro, por favor, no discutas! Mis razones son justificables y me harías un grandísimo favor no incordiándome como este hombre que ha venido a interrumpirnos. Retírate y vuelve en una hora. Nuestros asuntos quedarán pendientes.

—Sí, Su Excelencia. Se hará como usted dispone.

El hombre se fue, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada fulminante a Glauco, que le sonrió con suficiencia.

—Exponga su asunto, Regente. Mi tiempo es valioso.

—He escuchado —comenzó el Maestro iniciando un paseo calmoso por la habitación —que el Caballero de Sagitario, el tal Aioros, atentó contra la vida de nuestra diosa Atenea en su propia habitación.

—Eso, señor mío, es verdad —interrumpió súbitamente el Patriarca—. Un asunto sumamente grave que insta a tratarse con sensatez y no con la frivolidad del chisme de lavadero con la que usted lo está planteando.

—Me disculpo si fui indiscreto —por el tono, no parecía que realmente lo sintiera—. Aunque debo agregar que me alegra que haya sido precisamente usted quien tocara el punto.

Hubo silencio. El Patriarca esperaba una explicación.

—Estoy de acuerdo con que la seguridad de nuestra diosa es un asunto sumamente grave que debería ser la prioridad de todos los que le servimos. Es por eso que me escandaliza, Patriarca, que siendo usted el principal responsable de una labor tan importante, haya relegado la tarea a elementos absolutamente ineptos. Estoy en todo mi derecho… ¡No! Más bien es mi deber exigirle cuentas al respecto.

—¡Cuánta insolencia! —escupió furibundo el Patriarca, levantándose de su asiento —¡Usted no es más que un simple Caballero de Plata! Nadie de su rango tiene ningún derecho a cuestionar el proceder de quién está justo por debajo de Atenea.

—Muchos compartimos su rango, Patriarca, aunque no llevemos el mismo título que usted. ¿Debo recordarle, acaso, que la gente de Andrómeda no le debe pleitesía al Santuario porque es independiente? El Regente de ahí soy yo y a la única autoridad a la que respondo es a Atenea.

La silueta del Sumo Pontífice se había puesto tiesa. Al niño y a su condiscípulo, Noesis, no dejaba de asustarles la audacia del Maestro, porque por mucha razón que tuviera estaban en una zona donde la máxima potestad era el Patriarca y, con todos esos hombres que aguardaban al otro lado de esas puertas doradas, prestos a lanzarse al ataque a una orden suya, tenía el poder de coaccionar con un movimiento de muñeca al pequeño grupo que ellos conformaban.

Estos temores tenían sin cuidado al Caballero de Cefeo, que en funciones consideraba al Patriarca su igual. Su Cloth era de Plata, eso era cierto, pero no por ello debía minimizársele. La Cloth de Cefeo había sido escogida y continuamente utilizada por sus ancestros no por su color, sino por su simbología. Cefeo, rey de Etiopía, había sido el padre de la ilustre Andrómeda, la princesa que había inspirado el nombre de la Isla de la cual provenían. La tradición entre los líderes de esa tierra dictaba que la Armadura de Cefeo resguardaría el cuerpo del Regente en turno, en homenaje a la supremacía del legendario rey.

El Maestro siempre se sintió orgulloso de la casta de guerreros de la que descendía. Contaban las leyendas que la isla de Andrómeda había sido una vez parte de Etiopía y que fue precisamente en sus tierras en donde se desarrolló la tragedia en que la princesa había sido víctima de la lengua impía de su madre y había terminado siendo rescatada por el héroe Perseo de las fauces del temible Kraken. Aunque la versión más conocida acababa con un "Perseo y Andrómeda se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre", entre los nativos de la isla se contaba con un apéndice mucho más interesante. Zeus, rey de los dioses, había intercedido por su hijo Perseo y logrado que Atenea y Hermes lo apoyaran para que saliera airoso de sus pesquisas. Gracias a los sabios consejos de ambos dioses, Perseo había logrado vencer al monstruo con que Poseidón, rey de los mares y hermano de Zeus, pretendía restaurar el honor de la injuriada Tetis, quien había acudido a él, por ser el patrono de la ciudad, para que aplicara justicia.

Poseidón jamás perdonó que su hermano Zeus hubiera interferido para socavar su autoridad y pisotear su designio laureando la irrupción blasfema del vil Perseo en el justo sacrificio de Andrómeda. Indirectamente, Zeus se las había arreglado para imponer su voluntad en asuntos que, se suponía, no eran de su jurisdicción, demostrándole al mundo que, a pesar de las reparticiones de la Tierra que había concertado con sus hermanos en el principio de los tiempos, el verdadero amo y señor de todo lo existente era el Tonante Cronida Amontonador de Nubes. Poseidón, colérico por lo que él consideraba una burla, hizo que la salobridad del mar se infiltrara con tal saña en el reino de Cefeo que la tierra, a partil de la capital de Etiopía, fue volviéndose estéril poco a poco.

Los campos arrancaron trabajos colosales de la gente y ni aun así entregaron fruto alguno. Había sed, porque los ríos, los pozos y las fuentes de agua dulce se tornaron salobres. Incluso el mar se negaba a obsequiarles alimento, pues los pescadores etíopes que se aventuraban a salir con sus barcas, parecían arrastrar bajo sus pies la maldición de Poseidón; sus redes se pudrieron con el uso y jamás obtuvieron ni una miserable sardina. Los pescadores de otras naciones que trabajaban cerca de ellos en los mismos menesteres, obtenían, en cambio, una pesca tan cuantiosa que las redes amenazaban con reventar. Fueron ellos quienes esparcieron el cuento de que los peces se alejaban de las naves etíopes por órdenes de Poseidón. Y fue gracias a ellos que la palabra _salado_ obtuvo un nuevo concepto: la usaban a menudo para aludir a las personas que tenían mala suerte, recordando a aquellos desafortunados pescadores cuya cultura había enfurecido al Cronida Agitador de Olas.

Incapaces de vivir del mar, los etíopes explotaron al máximo las bondades de la tierra que aún seguía sana. El rey Cefeo aumentó los impuestos a sus gobernantes, que regían sobre las diferentes ciudades de Etiopía, a fin de que los capitalinos no perecieran. Pero los gobernantes, en su tacañez, se negaron a compartir la abundancia que aún tenían por miedo a que menguara y el país no tardó en zambullirse en una guerra interna. Angustiado porque se daba cuenta de que peleaban inútilmente, pues a final de cuentas todos acabarían sufriendo el mismo mal, Cefeo ofreció sacrificios en los templos, suplicando la ayuda de Atenea y Hermes, lo antiguos benefactores de su familia.

Atenea escuchó la oración y descendió una noche a la tierra maldita. En su mano, _Niké_, La Victoria, se unió al filo de _Némesis_, La de las Causas Justas. Atenea las sostuvo a ambas y con ellas logró separar la tierra infectada del resto del país tan apaciblemente, que no perturbó el sueño de los durmientes.

La nueva isla navegó lejos de su lugar de origen y se apostó a kilómetros de ella; pero Atenea, con todas sus artes, no era capaz de librarla de la maldición de Poseidón. Bajó Hermes entonces y enseñó a los hombres la rapiña y el pillaje. Los etíopes resultaron alumnos destacados y fue así como homenajearon al dios. Desempeñaban con tal astucia sus enseñanzas, que ni la severa Atenea ni ninguna otra deidad tuvo motivos para reprobar su conducta.

Llamaron a la isla Andrómeda, porque consideraban a la princesa el símbolo perfecto de la injusticia de Poseidón. Los habitantes, otrora humildes servidores del Dios de los Mares, consagraron sus vidas a la Diosa de los Ojos Grises. Los hombres adoptaron su causa y pelearon al lado de ella en las más crueles Guerras Santas de las que el Santuario guarde registro. En compensación por sus servicios, Atenea los premió cediendo a su resguardo una docena de Cloths afines al centro de energía vital en la que se asentaba la isla, para que las nutrieran en él.

Este había sido el origen de lo que empezó a conocerse como la Vanguardia de Andrómeda, que pronto se volvió tan célebre como los Guerreros Lemurianos de Jamir y los Guerreros Azules apostados en el Valle Azul. La única diferencia era que los lemurianos estaban al borde de la extinción y que los Guerreros Azules sólo tenían la responsabilidad de custodiar las puertas que daban a la Atlántida, ciudad de Poseidón. La gente de Andrómeda era numerosa y presta a movilizarse para prestar ayuda. Por eso, de todas, era la avanzada más valiosa que el Santuario podía tener como aliada.

Sin embargo, los tiempos cambiaron. Las guerras iban volviéndose cada vez más espaciadas entre sí; ya no fue posible vivir de ellas y la gente de Andrómeda se vio en la necesidad de replegarse en su isla. Las nuevas generaciones, con menos temple que el mostrado por sus antecesores, encontraron el latrocinio cansado y peligroso, pues eran torpes en el arte y a menudo los hombres que los atrapaban con las manos en la masa, los sometían a horribles torturas antes de matarlos. No pasó mucho tiempo para que las miradas de esos jóvenes se desviaran continuamente de la árida tierra en la que vivían para clavarse en el horizonte, donde las grandes ciudades prometían un imparable progreso y una vida más holgada para quienes estuvieran dispuestos a trabajar en ellas. Y así, para desaire de los viejos, caravanas de oriundos cada vez más numerosas abandonaban la isla sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo.

Pocos fueron los que quedaron para seguir las tradiciones y el legado de sus antepasados y aún menos quienes eran capaces de contribuir con nuevos méritos a los honores de la isla. Glauco de Cefeo era uno de sus últimos exponentes y estaba influenciado de tal modo con las heroicas historias de sus antepasados, que se propuso sobrepasarlas. Con tal ímpetu se dedicó a cumplir su proyecto que pronto se hizo merecedor de la Armadura de Cefeo. Sólo a él correspondía elegir a los portadores de las once armaduras restantes de la isla, entre las que destacaba la de Andrómeda, que era famosa entre las ochentaiocho por sus inigualables cualidades. Nada despreciable era el tesoro, pero Glauco no estaba conforme. Deseaba agregar un trofeo más a su insigne colección, uno que brillara igual que el oro. Sólo así, teniendo un representante de Andrómeda en el baluarte más cercano a Atenea, obtendría la suficiente influencia dentro del Santuario para intervenir en asuntos de índole más relevantes que, digamos, servir de carne de cañón en la próxima Guerra Santa.

—Patriarca —continuó Glauco—, todo el mundo sabe que a excepción del traidor de Aioros y aquel al que llaman Saga, usted ha confiado la seguridad de Atenea a un puñado de mocosos que en su mayoría no rebasan los siete años. Si las leyendas de la última guerra no dieran sobradas muestras de su fidelidad para la diosa, me atrevería a asegurar que busca usted mangonear a la Orden Dorada a su antojo, pues bien es sabido que un niño no tiene conciencia y que el adulto tiene el poder de moldearlo a su propia conveniencia. Haciendo uso de semejantes marionetas, ¿no tendría uno el poder de enmascarar crímenes abominables?

—¿Está insinuando que el fui yo el que planeó el atentado contra Atenea y que el luto de los Caballeros de Oro es una farsa que busca encubrirme? —la voz del Patriarca estaba enfurecida.

—Todo podría ser —contestó el Maestro, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Qué infamia! Aquí las falsas acusaciones se castigan con la muerte.

—Una salida muy conveniente para alguien que quiere cerrar una boca indiscreta.

El Patriarca se puso rígido nuevamente. Los discípulos de Glauco notaron sus puños cerrarse bajo las largas mangas de su túnica color índigo.

—Entiéndame, Patriarca, mi compromiso es con Atenea y debo disipar cualquier sospecha. ¿Cómo no quiere que desconfíe de usted si sus medidas dan mucho de qué hablar? ¡Niños en la Orden Dorada! He escuchado que incluso uno de ellos, el Caballero de Tauro, es un salvaje ignorante.

—El Caballero de Tauro no es ningún salvaje, es un nativo de la Selva Amazónica cuyos conocimientos sobre el cosmos rebasan con creces a muchos hombres respetables en el tema —refutó el Patriarca con frialdad—. Ese… _niño de siete años_ ha recorrido solo una larga distancia desde su tierra hasta aquí. En su camino hubo cientos de pruebas que la civilización le puso enfrente, equivalentes al más terrible de los entrenamientos a que el acólito de un dios pudiera someterse. Y Todas fueron superadas con temple e ingenio, cuando cualquier hombre citadino hubiera arrojado la toalla en su lugar. No me cabe la menor duda de que Atenea guió sus pasos; sepa usted que hace no mucho, por un periodo de medio año, la Armadura de Tauro resonaba en su pedestal sin parar. Sólo enmudeció cuando ese chico apareció en su templo. Con mis propios ojos vi que al tocarla, la Cloth se desensamblaba para cubrir su cuerpo.

—Qué bonito cuento.

Los discípulos de Glauco podían asegurar que, detrás de la máscara, el Patriarca fulminaba a su maestro con la mirada.

—Pero, sin duda, usted justifica con él la presencia del salvaje dentro de la Orden. Más de uno calificará la anécdota como un milagro, ¿no es así? —sugirió con atrevimiento el Maestro—. Bueno, en ese caso yo también tengo un hecho milagroso qué relatarle. Una misión llevó mis pasos a las costas de Sudamérica, donde un treinta de abril, por la mañana, me embarqué en un navío que surcaría las aguas del Atlántico. Aún no nos alejábamos de las costas de Argentina, cuando una inesperada tormenta azotó nuestro barco, y otros pequeños navíos que no andaban muy lejos de nosotros, con la furia de un tifón.

»Para evitar que nos hundiéramos, los tripulantes lucharon encarnizadamente contra los vientos huracanados, la marea enloquecida y las olas que barrían la cubierta arrastrando a todo aquel que no se encontraba cerca de un asidero; a nuestro alrededor, las pequeñas embarcaciones eran juguetes de las olas y, en sus crestas, sus diminutas armazones se volvieron potentes arietes que amenazaban con estrellarse contra nuestro barco en el siguiente bamboleo y mandarlo a pique. Conscientes de que nada podían hacer para impedirlo, los marineros mantuvieron constantemente un Jesús en la boca; tal era su aflicción que los escuché mezclar su cristianismo con oraciones paganas dirigidas a las divinidades que regían el mar. Seis horas duró el suplicio y al final, la tormenta se alejó dejando tras de sí una delicada briza.

»La tormenta, como ya he dicho, cobró sus víctimas entre los nuestros. La realidad de las embarcaciones vecinas era aún más lastimosa, algunas se habían perdido para siempre y otras flotaban maltrechas lo suficientemente cerca para oír las llamadas de auxilio de sus hombres. A ellos se les prestó la ayuda, permitiéndoles abordar. El capitán deliberó que lo mejor era volver a la costa para reparar los daños, no sin antes checar aquellas barcas que habían quedado en completo silencio; acertadamente, el hombre justificó la medida arguyendo que si no había nadie en las cubiertas para pedir ayuda, era porque muy seguramente había hombres tan graves que no les era posible moverse.

»La caridad exigía que prestara mis manos en las pesquisas. Y quiso el hado que precisamente en uno de esos barcos, en el momento justo en que lo abordé, mis oídos captaran un débil llanto. Buscando su origen, revolví el caos al que había quedado reducido toda la mercadería que llevaban. Como ya había previsto el capitán, encontré a los tripulantes de la nave aplastados por las pesadas cajas, aunque tristemente todos habían muerto. Entre ellos destacaba una mujer, a cuyas faldas ensangrentadas encontré a una criatura que se lamentaba de su accidentada entrada al mundo. Mientras arrancaba al prematuro recién nacido del cordón que lo mantenía unido a la muerta, no paré de preguntarme por qué precisamente la criatura más desvalida a bordo era el único sobreviviente de la catástrofe.

El Maestro hizo una pausa en su relato, dándolo por concluido. El niño se había puesto completamente rojo ante la historia, pues era él el protagonista. El Maestro se giró para verle con sus brillantes ojos. Lo vio lamerse los labios con gesto predador.

—Este es el niño —dijo —y su nombre es Albiore. Ha crecido sano y fuerte a pesar de que era un ser raquítico cuando lo cargué por primera vez. No soy su padre, pero las circunstancias en que lo encontré exigieron de mí una celosa educación. Ahora Albiore es capaz de batirse con los más fuertes y está tan bien versado en la doctrina de Atenea, que no hay habitante en la isla que le rinda culto con más devoción que él.

No había duda de que el Patriarca estaba tan instruido como el Maestro Glauco en los pormenores de los mitos y leyendas que giraban en torno a Andrómeda y marcaban la manera de pensar de sus habitantes, porque espetó con tranquilidad:

—¿Treinta de abril? ¿Conque Tauro, no? Ahora lo veo con claridad, Regente. No es el deber el que ha guiado sus pasos hasta aquí, sino el amor por su propia leyenda. En su infinita arrogancia, imagina usted que el mismo Zeus ha puesto en sus manos un moderno Perseo para que lo instruya.

Albiore enrojeció aún más, muerto de vergüenza por la comparativa. Al Maestro, sin embargo, se le escapó una risilla cínica.

—Me ha difamado diciendo que manejo a los Caballeros Dorados a mi antojo porque son niños —continuó el Patriarca con dureza—. Pero en su historia, por muy divina que quiera hacerla parecer, no encuentro nada que lo excuse a usted de hacer precisamente lo que tanto critica.

—Sí lo hay, Patriarca. Si vamos a poner niños en el baluarte de Atenea, mi alumno supera en todo a ese bruto que ostenta la Armadura de Tauro. Ese… chico se ha presentado ante usted con un manojo de historias interesantes que nadie es capaz de atestiguar, pero la historia de Albiore es perfectamente comprobable. Puede acudir a la Isla de Andrómeda donde cualquiera de mis hombres puede dar fe y legalidad de ella.

—Hablando de marionetas… —ironizó el Patriarca.

—¿Cómo ha dicho? —está vez el tono seguro del Maestro mudó a uno indignado.

El Patriarca se permitió una tosecilla burlona.

—He dicho que zanjemos de una buena vez esta inútil discusión. Que los oriundos de Tauro se enfrenten en El Coliseo y demuestren con hechos la veracidad de sus historias.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y en su resquicio apareció uno de los guardias que el Maestro había despachado antes de entrar. El hombre se cuadró ante el Patriarca.

—¿Llamaba, Patriarca? —preguntó precavido, lanzando una mirada rápida sobre el grupo de invasores. Era obvio que temía las represalias del Sumo Pontífice por su decadente vigilancia. Pero el Patriarca, preocupado por asuntos más trascendentales, ordenó:

—Baja al Templo de Tauro y di a su guardián que venga a verme inmediatamente.

—.—

¡Con qué rapidez quedó opacada la belleza con que el Santuario impactó a Albiore! Con amargura, el muchacho descubrió que su sangre se filtraba en la arena del Recinto Sagrado de la misma manera en que lo hacía en la grosera Isla Andrómeda.

Levantó su vapuleada humanidad a duras penas y recorrió con la vista las gradas donde se agitaba la muchedumbre enardecida. Albiore era incapaz de oír sus gritos atronadores porque los golpes de Aldebarán, el Caballero de Tauro, le habían atrofiado los tímpanos. Entre los espectadores muchos le apoyaban con sinceridad y otros tantos lo hacían por la conveniencia de sus bolsillos, pero Albiore no escudriñaba entre la masa de rostros desconocidos en busca ovaciones para continuar, lo que quería era ver la expresión del Maestro.

Al fin lo encontró sentado a un lado de Noesis. Albiore se alarmó al ver en el rostro preocupado de su experimentado compañero su propia derrota y obtuvo la confirmación del Maestro, cuya expresión se había desfigurado a causa de las maldiciones que su boca no paraba de vomitar. Albiore vio los puños del hombre agitándose airados en su dirección. Amenazantes, frustrados, escribían en el aire una epopeya amarga que contaba la mayor vergüenza de su vida.

Con el estruendo de un cañón, la babel de gritos perforó repentinamente la sordera temporal del niño con tal violencia que lo hizo tambalearse. Albiore pudo separar entonces las exclamaciones de los silbidos, los ánimos de los insultos. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, Albiore distinguió risas. Risas que se burlaban sin tapujos del Maestro.

La ira lo encegueció y recorrió sus venas con el ardor de la lava hirviendo. Albiore le debía todo lo que era al Maestro y no podía permitir que una negligencia de su parte le granjeara las mofas de los demás. Sabiendo que no podría tolerar la existencia contemplando la decepción eterna en los ojos de su mentor, juró a los dioses cumplir con las expectativas puestas en él o morir en el intento.

Dio la espalda a su maestro y encaró a su enemigo. Era difícil creer que aquel coloso de 1.70 de estatura lo rebasara apenas con un año de edad. Aldebarán debió ver en su semblante la convicción que lo animaba, porque volvió a cruzar sus potentes brazos sobre su fornido pecho. Plantado así, invitaba a Albiore a reanudar su ataque en el momento en que quisiera.

El público que abarrotaba el Coliseo enmudeció de pronto, intuyendo por la actitud de los contrincantes que el final del combate se acercaba. Albiore respiró profundo, concentrado en avivar sus fuerzas mediante la predisposición contra su contrincante. Pero por más que buscó, no obtuvo del transcurso de la batalla elementos suficientes para odiar a Aldebarán. Peor aún: descubrió que le caía simpático. Aldebarán había entrado con tranquilidad al campo, sin la altivez que en su imaginación otorgaba a los Caballeros Dorados. Lo miró con curiosidad antes que con el rencor que pensó le tendría por aspirar a quitarle el puesto. Y al pelear, lo hizo de manera justa, sin malicia y desapegadamente, como si aquel conflicto escapara de sus manos y no pudiera hacer otra cosa para arreglarlo que hacerle frente. Al recibir sus golpes, con la misma templanza que Aldebarán recibía los suyos, Albiore descubrió que estos eran potentes, más incluso que los de su maestro. En ningún momento dejó de preguntarse cómo era que un chico "salvaje e ignorante" se las había arreglado él sólo para proyectar en su aura tanta nobleza.

Hundido en la desesperación, alzó el rostro al cielo y lanzó un grito que puso de manifiesto su fracaso. Admiraba a Aldebarán y no quería pelear con él. Quería ser su amigo, sentarse a su lado y platicar, oír sus aventuras, desentrañar el misterio completo que era su persona.

¡Pero el deber! ¡El maldito deber! Albiore lo sintió acorralarlo, estrujarlo, asfixiarlo. Por un momento, sólo un segundo, el niño odió a su maestro por obligarlo a hacer algo que iba en contra de sus deseos. Fue presa del arrepentimiento al momento siguiente, de una culpa tan onda que arrancó lágrimas de sus ojos. Albiore mandó una última disculpa al Maestro, horrorizado de maldecirlo en pensamiento. Su mano derecha se cerró en un puño. La fuerza que asió, el centro de su cosmo-energía, no estaba avivado por el odio hacia Aldebarán que en un principio buscaba, sino por la infinita repugnancia que por él mismo sentía. Albiore la convirtió en una bomba y aferrándola con decisión, dispuesto a no soltarla, se arrojó contra su enemigo.

Aldebarán abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, y Albiore comprendió que él se había dado cuenta, sin que ninguno mediara palabra, que su ataque tenía intenciones suicidas. Su puño se lanzó hacia el frente en el mismo momento que su contendiente abría sus brazos y liberaba toda la fuerza de su ofensiva.

El choque fue tremendo: Gea misma lo embestía con toda su magnanimidad. Toda su intención fue borrada de un plumazo, a la fuerza, mientras sentía sus huesos fragmentarse en mil pedazos. Girando en un remolino de energía, Albiore tuvo la impresión de que su piel y la masa de sus músculos no era más que un simple saco cargado de guijarros.

La luz que desplegó el cosmos de Aldebarán se disipó y su contrincante se sorprendió a si mismo de cara contra el duro suelo. Nunca se enteró cómo no había sentido dolor con el impacto teniendo todo roto. A lo mejor se equivocaba, a lo mejor el Gran Cuerno de Aldebarán no había convertido su cuerpo en un muñeco desarticulado.

Dolor. Todos sus nervios chirriaron como las cuerdas de un violín a punto de reventar cuando su cerebro les envió señales, ordenando movilidad. Sus pulmones ardieron en un violento estallido que no cejó en adelante. Y Aldebarán, acercándose a todo correr, se dispuso a rematarle con un último golpe.

O al menos eso quería. Sabía que la realidad era otra, pues el Caballero de Tauro no lo quería muerto, sino nunca hubiera interrumpido su ataque. Con su Gran Cuerno, Aldebarán le había roto los huesos, pero había evitado que se matara.

—Por favor… —resolló Albiore, cuyo aliento no fue capaz de levantar la arena apelmazada con su sangre —Por favor, mátame.

Aldebarán titubeó, Albiore lo vio mitigar su carrera hasta detenerla del todo. Así, sin hacer otra cosa que contemplar su cuerpo roto, se mantuvo por un buen rato. Luego reanudó su marcha y se inclinó delante de él, de modo que su mole gigantesca le resguardara del deslumbrante sol.

—No, todavía no te llega tu hora, mi amigo.

Era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra. Su voz, que hablaba un griego de acento muy chistoso, era la mar de alegre. Albiore hizo un esfuerzo por girar los ojos para mirarlo. Todas las magulladuras que poblaban el cuerpo del coloso, toda la sangre que denunciaba la barbarie que a final de cuentas había sido el combate, incluso las facciones poco agraciadas de Aldebarán que su maestro despreció tanto cuando lo vio aparecer en la arena, quedaron completamente eclipsadas por su radiante y sincera sonrisa.

—Albiore —dijo él—, que esta derrota no te humille; haz peleado con valor y tenacidad, nada hubo en tu proceder que alguien pueda reprocharte. Te presento mis respetos, camarada, porque te los mereces. Sin embargo, aunque tu fuerza te haga digno de mi armadura, no puedo cedértela. El Patriarca me dijo por qué peleas y, discúlpame que te lo diga, pero no considero que tu causa tenga el suficiente peso para competir con la mía—. Aldebarán le retiró gentilmente los cabellos que le picaban los ojos con el dorso de la mano—. Amigo, ¡vamos a repetir esto en el futuro! —rió de buena gana, sabiendo que con lo molido que estaba a Albiore no le apetecería—. Ojalá que para entonces encuentres una convicción propia más allá de complacer a tu maestro, para que podamos medir fuerzas en igualdad de condiciones.

Emocionado por todo el alcance que ofrecía la oferta de Aldebarán, —dejando de lado eso de repartirse otros cuantos porrazos más—, Albiore quiso decir que sí, pero estaba demasiado débil y no pudo. Exhausto, pero libre ya de toda culpa gracias a las consoladoras palabras de su nuevo amigo, se dejó arropar por las tinieblas de la inconsciencia en paz.


End file.
